


The Importance of Being...

by Nitsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, 獅院Dean, 霍格華茲AU, 鷹院Cas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 朋友一口畫的Hogwarts AU的衍生梗www不過一口畫的是五年級設定，這篇我不小心(?)寫了二年級Orz偏向使用台版譯名因為我那時看的是台譯本 lol
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Importance of Being...

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友一口畫的Hogwarts AU的衍生梗www  
> 不過一口畫的是五年級設定，這篇我不小心(?)寫了二年級Orz  
> 偏向使用台版譯名因為我那時看的是台譯本 lol

對於鷹院的學生來說，世人分為兩種：聰明人和笨蛋。

獅院充滿熱血笨蛋、獾院都是溫馴的笨蛋，也不是說他們真的很蠢，只是遇上事情的時候，這些人總傾向相信「直覺」而不太思考，然後作出相對比較笨的選擇。不計較浪費了多少人力物力的話，這種特質有時挺可愛的。

蛇院的學生使壞時還能擠出一些狡黠的點子，大抵智商都用在那方面了他們學術成績才那麼差。

可想而知，當Castiel 聽到「嗨，小呆瓜，你名字怎樣唸來著？Cas-teel?Cas-te-ail?」的時候，第一個閃現的想法當然是『你才呆瓜你們全院都呆瓜你剛剛叫我什麼來著？』

不過根據社交法則，別人打招呼後，應該要作出相對的簡短回應，所以Castiel從餐桌轉身過來（對話時正視別人也是禮貌的表現）……然後目光撞上綠寶石一樣的眼睛和十萬伏特的笑容，他腦部意外地當機了。

Dean Winchester。

Castiel想要低頭避開過於熱切的搭訕者，雙眼卻無法從那張好看的臉上移開。

Dean Winchester——有名的正氣師John Winchester的兒子，入學兩星期就讓葛來分多扣掉一百分，深受各位教授「關照」的明星學生，二年級加入葛來分多的魁地奇隊後，更順理成章登上同級生的萬人迷清單首位。

Castiel做了些什麼讓鼎鼎大名的Winchester搭訕？他能從Castiel這裡得到些什麼好處？

Castiel努力讓腦袋重新開始運轉，試著忽略不尋常地怦動的心臟。

過了一會，才想起對方先前的問題。

「是Castiel。」

沒有人曉得是誰先開始這瞪人比賽，只是Dean一直盯著他（Castiel不知道他在想什麼，不過覺得Dean一不笑就有點兇），而他也毫不客氣地凝視著Dean。

這位滿臉雀班的男孩比傳聞中好看，Castiel不介意他的回應來得比正常人要遲一點。

「喔……喔！對，嗨，我是Dean 。」

「你好，Dean。」

就這樣，Dean Winchester一邊咕噥著「啊我還有些什麼要做我得先走了」之類的說話，一邊落荒而逃般離開了大廳，卻又很奇妙地笑著向Castiel喊一句「回頭見」，即使這星期剩下的兩天他們都沒有課要一起上了。

Castiel不解地微微歪著頭，瞥一眼Dean留下的空盤子。

也許他早餐不小心吃錯了些什麼？

「也許人家喜歡你呢？」 

Anna顯然已經放棄製作她那份一飲活死水，這種高難度的魔藥根本不應該包括在二年級的課程裡，Crowley教授肯定是因為今年也沒能成功申請教黑魔法防禦術，才老是拿學生出氣。

現在，他巡視著課室，快樂地批評他們的藥水調得多麼差勁，喋喋不休地念著準確量度和處理藥材的重要性。

Castiel仍然努力專注於讓瞌睡豆劑出汁液。

「不會啦……」他隨便敷衍著Anna。

他從沒有考慮過這一點。

Castiel在性向方面沒特別的偏好，可是他覺得，如果他真的交上男朋友，對方必然不會是像Dean那種愛出風頭的人物。

畢竟，他沒什麼特質能讓那種人炫耀： 他不是最聰明的學生，性格又不有趣，外貌又沒有很漂亮，身材也沒有特別高大。（雖然Balthazar說過Castiel是他認識的人之中最古怪的一個，而Castiel不知道這算是褒還是貶，但是這聽上去不太像令人自豪的事。）

總之在整個學院中，他只是一個不怎麼顯眼的存在。

Dean的確很帥很迷人，就像聚光燈下的寶石，像被星體圍繞的太陽（而Castiel充其量就是個小行星）。

正因為這樣，他才不會看上Castiel。

Anna還在不斷碎碎念著Winchester有多好，Castiel皺著眉頭把看起來不太夠的汁液倒進大釜裡，心想下次還是換個座位好了。

好像有那麼一句俗語：不屬於你的東西始終不屬於你。

然後他又想起Dean的笑臉。

——Dean Winchester ﹠ ……那個超古怪的同級生？

Castiel稍微想像一下。

『噓。』

他讓自己的心冷靜下來。

『不屬於你的東西……』 

＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝

星期四晚上天文學課結束後，Castiel會跟其他同級生一起直接回到寢室。他總是抱著小心翼翼的期待，假裝自己並沒走得比平常快很多，趕著第一個衝進房間迅速地把枕頭上的信封夾進星圖裡。

並不是說那裡肯定有一封信，真的，就算沒有他也不會很失望——

……好吧，還是會有一點點失望就是了。

「嘿！藍眼睛，喜歡魁地奇嗎？我覺得魁地奇滿酷的，好期待接下來三月的比賽……沒有你學院的比賽你會去看嗎？去看看吧？雖然你不太像很喜歡玩運動的人，我就純粹問一下而已。 說起來，記得一年級的時候，你似乎挺喜歡飛行課。那時你在半空中一副得心應手的樣子，好像生下來就會在天空裡飛翔。那時我就想，你前世會不會是個天使……」

每逢星期四晚，Castiel枕頭上都會出現這樣的一封信。 

剛開始的時候，信裡每次只有一兩行字，後來內容愈寫愈長：

「嗨，藍眼睛，週末別老是待在圖書館啦，不跟朋友出去玩玩嗎？又不是沒有人約。」

「你好像常常都不太開心喔？為什麼？我覺得你笑起來很好看，多笑一點吧？」

「看不出你也喜歡甜食呢！不過昨晚的蘋果批太讚了，本身沒很喜歡甜食也會想吃兩塊啦」

Castiel有想過是不是送信的人搞錯了，可是信裡提到都是剛剛一星期發生過的事情，顯然這位「神秘仰慕者」也有點跟蹤狂傾向。

他也曾懷疑這只是個低劣的惡作劇。

（甜食那次，信裡還放了一塊巧克力，Castiel還把它分成好幾塊，又用魔藥又念咒地測試了好久，才把剩下的一小塊吃掉）

不過這「惡作劇」持續了好幾個月， 橫跨萬聖節、聖誕節、情人節…… 今天Castiel抽屜裡的信已增加至十九封。

「補祝南瓜節快樂！！可是每年萬聖節最開心的似乎都是Gabriel教授，我們班那天很多人沒帶糖果上課送他都被惡整了，說真的他究竟幾歲啊？！P.S.Raphael那貨就是個十足的渾蛋，放心吧我下次幫你堂堂正正地報仇」

以惡作劇來說——

「預祝聖誕快樂！有隻小鳥告訴我你喜歡這個作者的書。哈！還好他剛出新書了，不然我都不知道送什麼給你比較好。但是，書我買回來翻了一下，不用說當然 **完全** 看不懂……古代文字真的那麼有趣嗎……」

「整整兩星期沒見到你，聖誕節回家了吧？真好啊，我今年也留校了，好鬱悶。你看起來也沒有很享受聖誕節嘛，誰快來把這個無聊的假期取消掉啊」

——也太有毅力。

「提前祝你情人節快樂和送上巧克力。我能壞心地希望你別那麼快交到（除了我之外的）男/女朋友嗎？ 是說，吃太多巧克力對牙齒不好，其他人送你的就別吃啦，只吃我這盒就夠了:)」

無論如何，從未被誰如此關愛過的Castiel還是一點點地淪陷了。

「親愛的藍眼睛，沒有收到你的巧克力我有點失落……看在你也沒送給其他人的份上，就原諒你好了:D 果然你還是不知道我是誰吧？我在想，假如你知道那是我，還是會那麼冷淡嗎？糟糕，你會不會其實很討厭現實裡的我啊……」

雖然，同房的Balthazar發毒誓（表示這不是他搞出來並且死也不會說出去）之後，勸好友「愛惜生命，遠離變態」，盡快跟這號跟蹤狂一刀兩斷（「真的，最多我捨身當回護草使者——」）。

Castiel還是拿不定主意。

這個人知道他喜歡什麼、討厭什麼，整天噓寒問暖，比他真正的家人還要關心他日子過得好不好、開不開心，幾乎不求回報地喜歡著Castiel。

Castiel卻不知道他是誰，無法給矛他同等的感情。

他試過上天文課前假裝忘記帶望遠鏡，故意先跑回寢室，最後沒等到送信的人，自己卻險些遲到了。

他也有在床邊設置小陷阱，對方於是把信放在床頭櫃，Castiel回來還沒來得及悄悄解掉咒語，同房的Andy就被黏了在床邊的柱子上。

Castiel只好放棄活捉計劃，改為透過一封封短信，描繪出這個人的身影——

他觀察力高，有正義感又有點霸道，必定跟Castiel有過交流。他大概身在其他學院，但是認識能放信件進來的鷹院學生。三月的比賽……所以他是獅院或獾院的，很可能是魁地奇隊員，而且之前還說到過節時他都留在學校……

＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝

「Dean！」

Sam穿過人來人往的走廊，向Dean身旁的Charlie和Ash道個歉，就一手把哥哥扯到角落問話。

「你跟Lisa Braeden一起了？！」

Dean煩躁地搔搔後腦的頭髮。

「那又怎樣？」

「『那又怎樣』？你夠了沒，你有種就別老是搭上他的朋友向他直接表白！先是Anna，再來是Balthazar，然後是Meg，現在——」

「喂喂我跟Anna和Balthy和Meg根本什麼都沒發生過好嗎！還有，我跟Lisa一起是因為她是Lisa，不是因為Cas。」

「……什麼？」 

「Lisa很喜歡我，我喜歡她很喜歡我。」Dean不耐煩地說。

Sam呆了一下，問：「那Cas怎麼辦？！」

Dean避開Sam的目光。

「不怎麼辦。」說罷就要轉身離開。

Sam生氣了。

他的兄長總是想做什麼就去做，完全不理會別人感受。

「Dean，我每星期偷跑進別人寢室放情信，不是為了你這個膽小鬼現在『不怎麼辦』。再說我覺得Cas——」

「很好，我告訴你，從今天起我不再強逼你幫我送什麼信，不再為了誰纏著你一起去圖書館，也不會再追問他的事了。喔，還有，別急著裝委屈啊Sammy。」Dean兇巴巴地瞪著弟弟，「我的確有好好履行承諾幫你釣到那個金髮小美女。雖然你大概不記得了，我就提醒你一下，不用客氣。」

這跟Jess根本沒關係，Sam想。要是將來他真的把Jess娶過門，大抵就一輩子都欠了Dean的債。

「De——」

「喔還有：他有男朋友了！」

Sam看著Dean的背影，不知怎地想到一頭氣沖沖的公牛。

「誰？」「CAS！」

哦。

「跟Gadreel！！」

哦……什麼？

＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝

Castiel本來就沒很多朋友。

所以，當身邊其中一個人突然徹底消失了，還是挺明顯的。

「你哥哥今天沒來啊。」

他這樣說完之後拉開椅子，坐了在Sam對面。

Sam一邊「對啊……」（那個「啊」聽上去更像「唉」），一邊雙眼在Castiel的臉與課本之間來回了七、八次。

他莫名有點緊張，因為Castiel從來沒主動坐在他附近溫習（至少Dean在的時候從來沒有，而Castiel在圖書館的日子Dean總是「剛好也要去」，每次都是Dean主動找借口去搭訕的）。

圖書館不是談話的好地方，但Sam還是忍不住開口。

「Casti——」「在。」

——然後立即遇上自書頁抬頭、定定看著自己的Castiel。

不夠三秒Sam就壓力山大地把視線移回教科書上，但是仍然感受到那道彷彿要看進靈魂的目光。他有點背脊發涼，後悔開了口。

「不好意思，你繼續溫——」「那不重要。」

Castiel一臉無害地瞪大眼睛，耐心地等待Sam說下去。就像他知道Sam有些什麼必須向他坦白一樣。

Sam小聲到幾乎聽不到的氣音問：

「你……跟Gadreel Penikett在交往？」

「不。」Castiel皺著眉，同樣輕聲地回答。這不是他想知道的事情。

「很好，因為Dean也沒有真的在跟Lisa Braeden交往，我的意思是，雖然大家都這樣說，可是其實他——」

Castiel腦袋微微右歪。這也不是他想知道的事情。

「Dean跟Lisa Braeden一起了？」

「呃…………對不起我不知道你還不知道……」

Sam小心翼翼地觀察Castiel，試著解讀他究竟純粹在困惑還是有點懊惱。

「可是我以為他喜歡我。」

「你知道？！」Sam驚訝得不小心提高了聲量，引來附近幾個學生不滿的視線，於是他又壓著喉嚨輕聲責問：「為什麼你之前完全沒什麼表示？！」

「之前，所有人都相信世界還是方形的，直到有人證明了我們的世界是個球體，Sam，顯然宇宙裡很多有證有據的東西都無法解釋——為什麼一定要是橢圓?」

「我完全不懂你想說什麼。」

「Sam，謝謝你提供消息和幫Dean送信。雖然你哥有點像個變態跟蹤狂，我還是很喜歡他。」Castiel看上去非常誠懇，雖然Sam覺得這話聽上去好像哪裡不對勁。

「……是、是嗎……」

「對。」

Castiel微笑著站起來，把隨便拿下來的書放回原位。

「而且我覺得我最好在門禁之前也告訴他一下。」

就算哥哥真的喜歡上個怪人……  
Sam想，至少也是個笑得超好看的怪人呢。

＝＋＝＋＝＋＝＋＝

幾天之後，Sam再見到老哥的時候， Dean左臉上印個微紅的掌印，卻笑得像個神經病。

「Cas說暑假能來我們家玩！哈哈！」

「Dean，你的臉發生什麼事——」「那不重要。」

吃飯時，Sam聽見Lisa跟閨蜜把Dean罵得多難聽，大概能想像出發生了什麼事。

「可是，Cas，Gadreel究竟是什麼一回事？」Sam問。

Castiel滿臉疑惑地看著Sam。

「Gadreel是一起上魔藥學的朋友，我們有時兩個人一組。」

「就這樣？」

「喔，對了，那天赫夫帕夫贏了魁地奇之後他有點過度興奮地親了我一下。就這樣。」

「Cas，魔藥學可以不跟他一組嗎？」

兩人身後傳來Dean的聲音。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其實，在我內心，我卡永遠都是獾院 XDDD  
> Cas有著獅院的勇氣+鷹院的智商，但排在最前的永遠是他對Dean和朋友的忠誠和一顆軟萌萌的心！！（←完美的本命）（←在容易被騙這點上也很獾院）  
> 雖然很多人覺得獾院不怎麼樣，因為HP裡大多數主角和設定鮮明的角色都來自獅院和蛇院，而鷹院就是最聰明設定，但是，寫au的話，獾院的人設其實可塑性最高（作者立場www


End file.
